A Heartland Story!
by JumpingEquestrian
Summary: If you don't understand horse talk then you might get a little confused. But still read I tried to not put things that people would not understand in it. It's my first story so please let me know if you like it I worked really hard and I will continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**A Heartland story!**

**Hey guys it's my fist story ever! So it will be about my favorite TV show, Heartland, hope you like it.**

Rubbing her eyes as she awoke Amy was still very tired after being up all night helping injured horses at her farm. She heard a bunch of racked in the kitchen. She hopped up and got into her every day outfit. When she walked into the kitchen for breakfast she saw her grandfather, Jack, on the phone. He hung up as Amy was pouring herself some juice.

"What was that about?" Amy asked

"It was the man who owns Scotch he called asking if we can keep her another week and I told him we have no room and no time." Jack answered

"Well I can make the time only problem is we really have are we have no room." She said with confidence

"No, Amy you have a show coming up in a week and schools just around the corner. Remember our deal school comes first and you need to get all you stuff. Now go start your chores in the barn. Oh and Ty is waiting he wanted me to tell you he wants to go on another trail." He yelled as Amy was leaving for the barn

Just as all the horses peaked out of there stalls and turned to see Amy coming, Ty was already mucking. Ty was Amy's boyfriend and to Ty Amy was his world. Ty had started to work at Heartland a while back. He cleaned the barn and lived in the barns loft. He would also help Amy like tack up her horse and comment on how well she just jumped a course. Amy walked to the stall Ty was mucking since he had his headphones in with his music cranked up he did not notice her. She taped the stall door with her foot and Ty jumped almost falling into the wheel barrel. Amy laughed at him and he pulled his headphones out.

"Well good morning beautiful! You scared me." Ty said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss

"Good morning handsome!" Amy responded

Amy loved Ty's hugs and kisses he always made her feel good. She felt sparks every time ever since she first layed eyes on him.

"Jack said you wanted to go on another trail." Amy said surprised there last trail ended when Ty fell off Pegasus, Amy's mom's horse.

"I wanted to take you somewhere and well try riding again. So hurry up and finish your chores I already did half of them. I hope I can make it through this one unlike the last one. " Ty said as they both laughed

About a hour later Amy was riding Spartan and Ty was on Pegasus, with Ty leading the four up a hill.

"Where are you taking me Ty!" Amy shouted

"You'll see" Ty yelled back

When they got they got to the top there was a opening and the most amazing view Amy had ever seen. Amy saw Caleb riding his horse off in the distance. Caleb was another guy that worked at Heartland he also had a thing for Amy which made Ty jealous. Caleb had kissed Amy in front of Ty before Amy and Ty were dating. Amy had liked him a little but never said anything to Ty after a while Ty got scared that Caleb was going to start dating Amy. He then asked her out and they were dating in no time. Caleb had always threated and insulted Ty but Ty worked at Heartland way longer. Both guys had always got in fights and Jack would have to break them up. Amy never knew but the fights were mainly about her and how Ty was not a real cowboy so what does he know. Ty saw that Amy was watching Caleb and he turned his horse and ran.

"What was that about, Ty?" Amy ran after him and asked as soon as they stopped

"I know you have feelings for Caleb, you like him Amy and don't lie he likes you too." Ty said upset

"Are you jealous? You have to be kidding, Ty I love you and nothing will change that you're the only one for me." Amy said as she walked Spartan up next to Pegasus

"Ok well lets head back I bet Caleb will be there any miniute asking Jack where we are and complaining that he has to work by himself" Ty said

They reached over and gave each other a kiss and raced for home. At the barn Caleb was telling Mallory about his new girlfriend Ashley. Mallory is the youngest person running around the farm. Everybody loves her but she can get on your nerves easily. Ever since her dad went on tour and her mom being his boss Mallory has be staying at Heartland. Ashley, Caleb's new girlfriend, rides at another farm she is the mean girl. Ashley and Amy compete in shows no matter if it's English or Western. Her mom was even meaner and sometimes Ashley would run over to Heartland crying to them about her. Amy never got mad at her and just ignored her if she was mean.

"So yeah I am taking Ashley out tonight for a movie and dinner." Caleb told Mallory speaking louder for Amy and Ty to hear

"So you finally coned her into going out with you." Ty said not looking at Caleb

"No, this was only my 2nd time asking her" Caleb said back glaring at Ty

"Well good for you Caleb but I only walked in here to clean my tack see you later guys." Mallory said as she walked away before Ty and Caleb got into another ugly fight

Just then Lou came running in. Lou was Amy's older sister she had just came back from New York about a year ago. Now she owned a dude ranch on the other side of Heartland. Heartland was 600 acres of beautiful plains and forests that horses roamed on. The dude ranch was where city people would come out and live in the country. They would get to ride the horses and see how people lived differently.

"Amy I need your help there is a family coming to Heartland to stay with us at the dude ranch" Lou painted

"Ok what's the problem?" Amy said

"Well it's a family of 10 and I need to make sure we have enough horses for them to ride." Lou said worried

"Lou Heartland has way more than enough horses but calm horses for beginners, we have 10 when will they be here?" Amy said giggling

"Next week the ride will be on Tuesday" Lou said calmly


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally here my last horse show before school started. I have been preparing for this day since the beginning of summer. It was Amy's turn she was ready!

"Amy Fleming riding Spartan!" came through on the loud speaker in a sketchy voice

Amy walked in the arena on Spartan for some odd reason she felt scared and a little bit nervous. But why? Maybe because Spartan took a longer time to put the bit in or because he is playing with it. Or because she had not barrel raced since yesterday morning she always practiced every morning before a show. But today she was too busy taking care of Scotch. She had almost been late, she was rushing this morning. Normally Amy was never nervous during a show always happy and excited to participate she never cared about winning that was her dad, Tim. Tim was Amy's dad he was a rodeo star always rode bulls and owned horses and bulls his whole life. He was almost everybody's idol. But not Amy's. He had left her mom a long time ago when she was 8 and her mom died a couple months ago sadly Amy still cried herself to sleep at night.

Everyone's eyes where now on her including her boyfriends (Ty), Jack, Mallory, Lou, Caleb, Ashley, Tim, and everybody else. But it did not matter she was up and ready. She cued Spartan into a fast canter and then went around the barrels leaning into each one doing well. Then at the last barrel it shook but stay up. Everyone cheered as she got a time of 17 sec. everyone in the stands stood up and clapped as loud as they could. She had won!

Back at the farm she saw Ashley crying into Caleb's arms because she had gotten a second. Amy had seen Ashley's mom, Val, she felt sorry for Ashley because her mom pushed her too much. Even a 2nd place was horrible. Ashley's mom had been a famous rider herself when she was young but one day she fell off and had suffered some bad injuries. She was told that she could never ride again. After she had Ashley she had decided to make her a famous rider. Ever since Ashley was a child she was homeschooled and went riding every dad for at least 5-8 hours. She was pushed way to hard as a child. One year Ashley and her mom had moved to a farm close to Heartland. The first show Ashley went in she lost to Amy then they choose Amy to be the biggest threat. Ashley had then started normal school and now gets mad and upset when her mom yells at her or pushes her.

"Ashley you did great today and 2nd is not that bad" Amy said

"Says the girl who got first and always gets 1st place" Val said walking up to the group

"Shut up mom your just mad because I did not get a 1st! Don't yell at Amy at least she is congratulating me! Sorry for my mother's behavior Amy thanks and good job too you deserve first." Ashley said

"Thanks Ashley" Amy said

"Let's go Ashley! You don't need to be hanging out with Caleb and the heartland people. Caleb works for them and helps Amy all the time he is against you and I don't want you seeing him anymore!" Val said upset with her daughter

"No! You may be able to control my horse life but not be personal life!" Yelled Ashley turning around and holding Caleb

"In all my resect Mrs. Val you can't really choose who Ashley dates and loves." Caleb said holding tightly onto Ashley

Val stomped away angry.

**One week later**

Amy yelled as she ran to catch the bus. It was the first day of school and she had already missed the bus. She was so busy taking care of the horses Caleb had not shown up and Jack was mad. Nobody could get a hold of him. Amy started her walk to school. The day went by pretty quick for Amy she came home to see Ty with Spartan and Pegasus tacked up.

"What's this?" Amy shouted across the field to Ty

"Well I thought you might have had a hard first day and Spartan has been cooped up in his stall all day looking at everyone who came in the barn to see if it was you" Ty said handing Amy her reins

"Well today was ok nothing to hard but I did find out I need to get out to the bus faster" Amy said laughing

Well 2nd day of school was finally over and it was time for the Tuesday trail ride with Lou and her dude ranch people"

"Are all the horses ready to go?" Amy ask Ty and Caleb as they were tacking up there horses

"Yes!" they both said at the same time

"Ok let me get Lou and Ty can you tack up Spartan for me?" Amy said

"Sure!" Ty said

Everyone had mounted and on the trail. The younger riders where scared because they had never been on something so big.

"So I think this is going well" Amy Said to Ty and Lou

"Yes it is thank you so much Amy you saved my life" Lou said

"Caleb where have you been the past two mornings I have missed the bus both days we need you to get here on time to work I am not doing all your chores." Amy said to Caleb

"Sorry I have been busy Ashley's horse went missing!" Caleb said worried


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning and everybody was in the Heartland barn. Ashley's horse had gone missing just a couple days ago. She was so upset everyonre was trying to help out and calm her down. Amy had taken Spartan and Ty had taken Pegasus out to look. Jack and Tim were calling people from town to look for a horse. Mallory and Val were posting flyers all over the town. While all this went on Caleb tried to calm Ashley down.

"I can't belive he is gone just like that in a day what do you think happen to him?" Ashley said wiping the tears from her eyes

"I bet he is out in a field eatting grass" Caleb told her while rubbing her back

"Maybe he new we did horrible at the show and that mom yelled at me again for him actting up" Ashley responded crying even harder

"No he is just taking a break from the shows I bet you Amy and Ty have already found him" Caleb said using his shirt to wipe away her tears

Back on a trail that Amy has not rode in over a year. Ty and Amy were looking every way and taking ever trail. Until they came to a split Ty did not want Amy going on a trail alone. But Amy insisted and was not go with him. Ty gave up fighting with her and went left and went right. About a hour later Amy herd nosies and saw Ashley's horse in the distance. Amy dismounted and let Spartan into a meadow. As she got closer she saw a couple of teenagers with a car chasing after the horse. They stoped the car and got out running up to the horse and spooking it. Amy walked down and grabed the horse and told them to go home or where ever they where staying. They got into the car and turned the car around facing Amy…

They hit the gas so hard Amy could here the metal hitting more metal hard. Amy jumped on the horse and cued him to canter. They boys chased Amy but she got away into a trail. They jumped out of the car and came towards Amy. She was now galloping and came to a halt grab Spartan's reins. Then went for another trail. Amy slowed down and did not see the boys anywhere. Amy finally got back to Heartland and put Ashley's horse in a clean stall and she untacked him. But Ashley was nowhere to be seen. So Amy went to find Ty in the trails. But ran across some boys she new from the chase.

"Hey! Theres the girl who caught our horse!"yelled on boy from the group

Amy dismounted. "Well for one that's not your horse that's my friend's horse he ran away a couple days ago and you guys were spooking him not trying to catch him" Amy said

"Well he ran away to find us!" another boy said

There was 3 boys in the group. Amy gussed they were from the city. The youngest look to be about 16 one looked 17 and another looked 18. The 16 looking one was as tall as Amy and had brownish black hair he had blue eyes and was wearing a sweather that said Nick. The 17 year old looking one looked identical and had a sweatshirt that said Jack. But the 18 looking one was different he was taller and had more muscles he had green eyes. He worn a t-shirt and jeans Amy did not have a idea what his name was.

He saw Amy's look and like he was reading her mind. "My name is Shane and this is Nick and Jack" pointing at the two boys

As fast as there conversation started it ended. They came after Amy and Shane pulled out a gun while the others had knives. She was a good distance away she jumped on Spartan and took off in a canter. They were still coming after her when she saw Ty.

"Ty!Ty! Over here! Ty!" Amy shouted as she continued to canter

Ty saw her and galloped to catch up. When he was by her side he slowed down.

"What's going on? Slow down Amy!" Ty called over to her

"No there is somebody after us they have a gun and knives" Amy told him

Ty turned around and saw who they where. He stoped and got off Pegasus and skided to a stop just a few feet away. She was not leaveing Ty alone with these people. The boys walked up to Ty they had covered there faces cause of the dirt and Ty had his head down while his face was hidden by his hat.

"I advise you to turn around and leave before one of you get hurt" Ty told the group of boys

"Yeah right like that's going to happen two against three who do you think is going to win?" Shane spit back

"Me" Ty said very calm

Shane ran past him and grabed Amy he faced her. She kept kicking him and fighting against him yet Ty was fighting the two boys. Shane came closer to Amy. She felt his breath on her face and then it happened so quick. His lips where pressed against hers. Out of nowhere Ty grabed Shane and punched him in the face hard. Amy heard a crack and she even fell to the ground. When she hit the ground another crack but it was not coming from her own body.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Sorry!" Shane yelled as Ty countinued to bet him over and over

Amy jumped up and grabed Ty "Stop Ty its over let it go!" Amy screamed

Ty stoped and faced Amy "Are you ok? Are you hurt? You can tell me! Amy if your hurt I can bet that's guy up. He will never touch you again" He said sounding scared and protective

"No! No! Ty I am ok calm down he did not hurt me I just got a couple scratchs from fighting and falling" Amy said. Then Ty leaned in and gave her a kiss. Amy whole body tingled it felt like a million years but then they had to pull away. They both heard Shane.

"Awww… Ty has a girlfriend I new he was acting a little too protective" He said laughing

"What did you say? How do you know my name?" Ty asked

"Well your dad sent me to check on you"Nick & Jack said in sync

"What? Are you kidding me it has been so many years since I have seen him let alone cared about him same with him I bet he forgets my name" Ty said

About a hour later they were back at Heartland everyone was meeting the three boys sent from the had taken her horse back to her farm. The three boys had got a room with Lou at the dude ranch. Ty and Amy where the only ones awake watching a movie. Amy fell asleep on Ty's lap. He did not move not wanting to wake her. As soon as morning would come he would tell the boys to leave and go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ty sat at the kitchen table across from Shane, Nick and Jack. Amy was still asleep and Ty was worried she was hurt she was usually the first up taking care of the horses. Everyone else had either left or was still asleep. Ty could not get over what happen yesterday Shane had kissed his girl, Amy and he was mad. Ty wanted Shane, Nick and Jack gone today.

"Listen, I don't care that my dad sent you, you need to leave. NOW!" Ty practically yelled at them but not loud enough to wake Amy

"Calm down buddy your dad sent use to check up on you." Nick explained

"Yea he has been worried and he has been trying to get a hold of you" Jack said

"Well you can tell him I am perfectly fine and without him" Ty said frustrated

Amy walked in staring at them with a concerned look on her face.

"What's going on in here? Amy asked

"Nothing!" They all said together

The rest of the day went by quickly and the 3 boys kept getting more comfortable. Ty and Amy had spent the day together. Ty told Amy he did not want her alone with any of those guys especially Shane. Amy could tell Ty wanted to kick his ass until he paid for kissing Amy. It was late as Amy walked into her living room. She had finally got Ty to stop following her around like a guard dog. He needed to go back to work so Jack, Amy's grandfather, would not fire him and send him back to live with his dad. Amy knew her grandfather he would kill Ty for slacking off. Amy sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV.

"Hey" Shane said walking in and sitting next to Amy

"Hi" Amy said scooting to the opposite end of the couch and trying to focus on the TV but she could not. Shane looked nice in a pair of jeans with sneakers and a skin tight shirt which she knew he choose to show off his 8 pack. He looked good but she could not be caught staring at other guys Ty would be pissed at her and would end up breaking up with her she would be devastated.

"So what are you watching? Shane asked her pointing at the TV screen, he sounded like he really did not care

"I don't know why? And I can tell you don't care about some show on TV. Why did you really come and talk to me?" Amy ask flicking off the TV she actually wanted to know she was curious

"Ok, your right I don't want to talk about some TV show. I want to talk about the kiss" Shane said turning and facing Amy

"What are you talking about? What kiss?" Amy ask but she knew exactly what he was talking about she just did not want to talk about it.

"You know what kiss the kiss we shared. I know you enjoyed it I felt you kiss back and you can't say you did not like it." Shane explained to her

"Honestly I don't want to tal-…" Amy got cut off when Shane leaned over and push his lips against hers

"Get off of me!" Amy yelled pushing Shane off of her

"Come on Baby you and I both know you like me more than that dumbass Ty" Shane said pushing her backward onto the couch and laying on top of her practically crushing her.

"Now I don't like you. Hel-…" Her cry was cover by Shane kissing her again.

The next thing she knew all the weight was lifted off of her. Then she heard a bang and looked at the floor there was Shane laying there and on top of him Ty. Ty was banging Shane's head into the ground and punching him over and over again. Soon he was bleeding and had started beating Ty up. The boys where fighting pretty rough now and Amy had started screaming for them to stop. Soon they both had blood coving there face and Jack had came running in to break them up. Nick and the other Jack, Shane's friend, were holding Shane back and Jack, Amy's grandfather, was holding Ty. When the tension had calmed down the two boys where let go. They started arguing.

"Your just jealous Ty admit it Amy likes me more!" Shane screamed at Ty

"I do not like you more. Ty has been my boyfriend and nothing will ever change that." Amy said switching glances between Shane and Ty

"Yes, something will change that tonight changed that you and him changed that." Ty said looking at me with a hurt face and Shane with a disgusted face.

Ty turned on his heels and walked away before I could say a word. I turned toward Shane and screamed in his face. "How could you! I loved him! I never liked you!" I ran to my room crying so hard it was hard to stop. I laid down on my bed with my face in my pillow. I heard the door open and knew who it was right away.

"Amy I am sorry about Ty give him time to cool off." Jack said as he sat down on my bed. He always came to comfort me.

"Yea like that will happen he is packing right now I bet. He will never forgive me it's all my fault." Amy cried to her grandfather

"Look don't blame yourself he will come around" Jack said

So sorry guys I have not been on to write more but hey look got another part done and feel really good about it. Hope you like it. Sorry for any grammer or spelling problems .


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I could not remember what happen last night. The it hit me everything came flooding into my brain. Shane had kissed me again and Ty beat him up then broke up with me. Ty broke up with me! I decided I would practice jumping today. I had a show this weekend and was not about to come in second because of everything going on at Heartland. I pulled on a pair of breeches and a light blue polo shirt. I zipped up my tall black riding boots and started my walk to the barn. When I got there Ty and Caleb where refilling water buckets. I grabbed Spartan's rainbow halter and lead off the hook next to his stall. I unlatched the stall door and walked him, Spartan looked up at me from his hay net and I slid his halter on. I clipped him to crossties and took extra care grooming him. I smoothed the saddle pad over his back and put the black English saddle on top. I tighten the girth and slid his bit in then walked outside the whole time not looking at Ty once. When I got out side there was no course set up so I tied Spartan up and set up a pretty difficult course. I had 3 vertical, 5 cross rails and 2 oxers. Each jump got higher and harder with tight turns and stuff. I mounted Spartan then took him for a warm up. I then trotted him twice around the arena he was excited and I needed him to calm down for the jumps. Then I turned him toward the first jump a vertical. I trotted him the he moved into a smooth collected canter. We glided over the jump with no problem we went through the course pretty quick and then I was at the last jump a oxer. I was pretty high but we had jumped thing this high before. I gave Spartan a little more rein and he lunged forward toward the jump. He lifted off a second late and his back hoof clipped the rail. I closed my eyes at the sound and halted Spartan then turned around just as the rail came to a thud on the ground. Ouch! I hated when I knocked a rail but I wanted to try again and then remembered I needed to work on cross country. I walked Spartan out of the arena and to the cross country course. I moved form a canter to a gallop and went through the course pretty quick when I was down I patted Sparta on his neck and decided to take a trail. When I got back to the farm I cooled and untacked Spartan. As I was walking to the tack room I heard Shane and Ty inside arguing.

"Listen, I have tried to tell you so many times but you won't listen. How about you just leave see how much trouble you have caused at Heartland. Nobody wants you here!" Ty explained to Shane

"Well Amy seems to like me and I can tell. I bet you have not even kissed her yet." Shane said quietly

"Well it's pretty funny that whenever you go to kiss her she screams and wants to punch you in the face. And I have too kissed her plenty of time for you information." Ty said sounding a little less upset

"Whatever now you and Amy are nothing. So why don't you just leave?" Shane asked Ty but of course he knew the answer

"I still have feeling for Am-…"

I could not take it anymore and I walk in stopping Ty midsentence. They both turned to look at me and I started back the broke away from there gaze and set my saddle down. Shane walked out before Ty could say anything. I walked toward the door and Ty blocked it.

"Look Amy about last night-…"Ty started

"Ty what happen last night s over can we please not talk about it?" I ask not really needing a answer. I started for the door.

"Amy I love you!" Ty blurted out. It was the first time I had ever felt warm inside

"Then why did you break up with me?" I asked him

"Because I was stupid and did not know what to do. I was mad at Shane. Please forgive me?" Ty said but did I really want to forgive him. He broke up with me because his was mad at Shane.

"Ty I love you too. I feel awful about yesterday. It was all my fault I-…" I said but then T cut me off with a kiss

"So will you forgive me?" Ty ask as soon as we pulled away

"Yes." I said smiling then we started to kiss again.

Soon we where in Ty's bedroom, well the loft, we were laying on his bed kissing and I felt it was the time. I wanted to be with Ty forever. He was the one I truly loved. We stood up and looked at each other then I pulled off his shirt and started to pull mine off. Then Ty stopped me.

"Are you sure you want this Amy?" He asked me

"Yes, I want you Ty. You're the one I love and I just can't wait any longer." I told him.

He smiled at that comment and continued to kiss my neck as he pulled off my shirt. Then he unhooked my bra. He undid his belt and pulled down his pants. I did the same and we threw our clothes to the side. We got under the cover and finished taking everything off. Now it was just me and him. We continued to kiss and he moved down my neck. Next thing I knew I was on top of him, kissing him on the neck. We continued this for what seemed like hours. I soon drifted asleep. The next morning I woke up next to Ty he was awake and had his arms wrapped around me.

"Hello beautiful" He said kissing me on the lips

"Hello" I giggled

"I had a wonderful time last night." Ty said looking at me

"Me too wait what time is it?" I asked him

"8 o'clock why?" Ty said

"Oh my god! I am normally up at 6. They are all looking for me I bet." Told him

"Relax I told them you go up extra early to take care of the horses." Ty said

"I relaxed thank you so much Ty. Did Shane and then ever leave?" I asked him hopping he would not get mad that I brought them up

"Yea the left this morning before anyone else the left a note saying they had to go and were required to be back" Ty said with a smile

"Good I can't stand them" I said

The week went on and I did wonderful and my show. Everything at Heartland went back to normal. But one thing was missing where is Mallory?

Hey guys I know I kinda changed the POV to Amy. I hope you like it though.


End file.
